The present invention relates to an integral type air conditioner to be installed in an opening of a wall plate.
Heretofore, an air conditioner of such type has a construction as shown, for instance, in FIG. 6 of Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 73885/1983. In FIG. 6 of Japanese Publication, a reference numeral 1 designates a unit to be placed at the side of a room, a numeral 2 designates a unit to be placed at the outdoor side, a numeral 3 designates an air conditioner body comprising a casing 5 provided with vertical and lateral flanges 4 for fixing the casing 5 at its the front circumferential part and a front panel 6 attached to a front opening part 5a of the casing 5, a numeral 7 designates a partition plate for separating the casing 5 into the room side unit 1 and outdoor side unit 2, a numeral 8 designates a cooling device constituting the room side unit 1, numerals 9 and 10 respectively designate a condenser and a compressor which constitute the outdoor side unit 2, a numeral 11 designates a base plate for supporting the room side unit 1 and the outdoor side unit 2, numerals 12 and 13 respectively designate an intake port and an outlet port provided in the front panel 6, and a numeral 14 designates a wall plate which has an opening 15 and is used to separate a room from the outdoor.
Installation of the air conditioner having the construction as above-mentioned is carried out in such a manner that the casing 5 is inserted in the opening 15 of the wall plate 14; flange pieces 4a of the vertical and lateral flanges 4 are forced to come into contact with the circumference 15a of the opening 15 followed by knocking drive screws (not shown) to thereby secure the casing 5 to the wall plate 14; the base plate 11 on which the room side unit 1 and the outdoor side unit 2 are mounted is slipped in the casing 5, and thereafter, the front panel 6 is attached to the room side unit 1.
The conventional air conditioner, however, has disadvantages that a ratio of the longitudinal dimension to the transverse dimension in the front area of the front panel 6 is limited by dimensions of the front area of the casing, whereby it is difficult to design the air conditioner as desired. Another disadvantage is that appearance of the air conditioner is poor because the vertical and lateral flanges 4 for fixing the casing 5 are visible from the side of a room.